Je fais peur aux garçons
by Shee-Shee-Chan
Summary: SONG FIC. Temari est à la fac. En cours, elle s'ennuie puis réalise soudain qu'elle est amoureuse. ShikaTema


Hellow ! Après une graaaaaande absence de postage, je vous propose cette nouvelle song fic !

Auteur : Bin moi !

Disclaimer : ...Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient T.T Ils appartiennent tous a Kishimito-sama !

Note : En _italique_ : les pensées de Temari

En **gras** : les paroles de la chanson !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mélissa Mars**_

_**Je fais peur aux garçons**_

**Dans l'amphi assise sur un banc  
Je m'ennuie je suis au dernier rang  
J'ai envie de caresser la peau  
De celui qui me tourne le dos**

Temari était là, assise au fond de la classe, écoutant, sans vraiment le faire, le prof de philo ressasser éternellement les mêmes phrases. Elle fixait, avec une étrange sensation, le fermoir de la chaîne de son voisin de devant, j'ai nommé Shikamaru.

_- Tiens…J'avais jamais remarqué que sa peau était si matte… C'est sûrement à force de regarder les nuages à longueur de journée…_

Elle avança sa main à quelques centimètres de la peau du flemmard avant de la faire jouer avec un stylo, Shikamaru ayant bougé de sa chaise en rallant à cause du cours trop « galère » à son goût.

**Des pensées me traversent la tête  
Insensées elles me grisent et m'entêtent  
Lui parler à la sortie du cours  
Le toucher l'embrasser je suis pour**

En quelques secondes, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse…Depuis tout le temps qu'elle le connaissait, avait toujours voulu lui parler d'avantage, être plus proche de lui, toujours plus… Elle venait même de s'imaginer en train de l'embrasser, blottie dans ses bras.

_- Non…Non non non non non ! Je n'ai PAS penser à ça ! Je dois me faire des idées… Enfin bon… Il est craquant comme mec quand même…_

**Mais il paraît que je fais peur aux garçons  
Je leur plais mais ils se posent des questions  
Il paraît que je fais peur aux garçons  
C'est un fait même si je trouve que c'est con  
Même si je trouve que c'est con**

_- C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours été célibataire… Aucun garçon ne m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie. Il faut dire que je m'occupais plutôt de faire en sorte que mon frère soit respecté… Donc j'en oubliais un peu ma féminité…_

Elle s'était toujours occuper de son frère c'est vrai, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Elle était considéré comme « un garçon manqué » ne loupant pas une seule bagarre, bagarre qu'elle gagnait à chaque fois, précisons-le. Ses amies lui avait dit que les garçons la trouvait jolie, mais qu'elle était sûrement très complexe dans un couple. Elle, elle s'en foutait, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par un garçon, trop « vaniteux, idiots et sadiques » comme elle le répétait souvent. Cependant, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas tout à fait comme cela qu'elle voyait ce cher Shikamaru.

**J'imagine nos deux corps sur la plage  
Mes copines seraient vertes de rage  
Très coquines elles ont toutes repéré  
Son vieux jean et son look négligé**

Ses amies aussi le trouve plutôt mignon, celle dont elle se méfie le plus, c'est Ino, la nouvelle fleuriste. Mais Temari n'est pas idiote, c'est peut-être normal qu'Ino aime bien Shikamaru, après tout elle a passé des années dans la même équipe que lui. Mais maintenant, il a quand même un peu changé. Adieux pantacourt et haut à filets, bonjour les jeans troués et les pulls larges. Jeans troués, parce que monsieur à la flemme de les jeter et d'aller en acheter d'autres, selon lui, on « est à l'aise dans ces jeans, on est pas à l'étroit . Les filles la pousse à aller le voir, chaque jour elles le lui répète.

_- Peut-être qu'elles seraient heureuses pour moi...Mais peut-être m'en voudront-elles…C'est trop dur…_

**C'est raté je l'ai laissé partir  
Un pavé dans la mare du désir  
Pas osé attirer son regard  
L'embrasser dans un coin du couloir**

La sonnerie retenti alors, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, se précipita derrière Shikamaru et posa une main nerveuse sur son épaule.

- Shikamaru ! Attends !

- Mmh ? Ah salut Temari, ça va ?

- Oui merci et toi ?

- Hum, trop chiant d'aller en cours mais on fait avec… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Euh…_Je t'aime..._Non...En faitje voulais savoir si on pouvais rentrer ensembles ce soir, mais c'est vrai que tu habites à l'opposé de chez moi ! Excuse moi, salut ! Bon week-end !

- Ouais… A toi aussi, salut.

Il partit sur ces mots, adressant un dernier geste de la main à la jeune blonde de Suna.

**Mais il paraît que je fais peur aux garçons  
Je leur plais mais ils se posent des questions  
Il paraît que je fais peur aux garçons  
C'est un fait même si je trouve que c'est con  
Même si je trouve que c'est con**

Se retrouvant seule dans les couloirs, Temari se parla à elle même.

- Ah…J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les mecs…Ceux que je n'aime pas m'aime et ne me dises rien, et celui que j'aime ne le sais pas et ne m'aime probablement pas…

Elle passa lentement devant le casier de Shikamaru, le dépassa, puis recula de quelques pas, sortant un petit papier et un stylo. Elle écrit « je t'aime Shika » et le glissa dans le casier, avant que le flemmard n'arrive, puis elle repartie vers le sien, prit ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Elle sortit de la fac et commença le long chemin qui allait la mené chez elle.

**Je sais pas commencer les histoires  
C'est comme ça on peut pas tout savoir  
Dans la rue je marche sous la pluie  
J'ai pas vu que lui m'avait suivie**

Elle n'y connaît pas grand chose en amour, mais elle espère rencontrer celui qui lui fera connaître des moments merveilleux. Elle espère le trouver rapidement, car elle veut enfin connaître, et agrandir ses connaissances déjà immenses. Elle est amoureuse, amoureuse d'un garçon charmant, d'un garçon qui n'aime que les nuages, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'avait qu'il était extrêmement proche d'elle.

Ce jour là il pleuvait, elle pensait que c'était en présage au « non » qu'il dirait, mais lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus la pluie sur elle et qu'elle se retourna, ce fut bien son visage qu'elle vit si près du sien, un visage qui se rapprocha dangereusement et qui captura ses lèvres.

**Il paraît que je fais peur aux garçons  
C'est un fait même si je trouve que c'est con  
Même si je trouve que c'est con**

Il paraissait qu'elle faisait peur aux garçons…C'était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait totalement con. Mais apparemment, un garçon l'aimait, et elle en était folle amoureuse. Ce garçon était dorénavant son rayon de soleil, et pour lui, elle était la plus importante à ses yeux, même les nuages paraissaient moins attirants.

C'est un amour naissant, une histoire à construire, mais leur amour les aidera et les guidera, pour qu'ils puissent être heureux et vivre la vie comme elle viendrait, surmontant à deux les étapes de la vie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà une nouvelle song fic de finie...Mais j'en ai encore à faire ! Un GaaraHina, pour Popine (et oui j'ai pas oublié ! Je cherche juste encore la chanson, honte à moi )

Sinon, bin j'espère que vous avez aimé...Eh oui du ShikaTema ! Nan j'aime pas le ShikaIno !

Ino ira avec Choji, qu'elle le veuille ou non !

See you later ! (une pitite reviews pour votre avis...siou plait ! n'yeux tout n'umides)


End file.
